


小熊软糖 - 上

by youmakemyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyday/pseuds/youmakemyday





	小熊软糖 - 上

崔韩率饭毕回了房间，整个身子陷在扎染棉布覆盖的单人床上静默了数十秒，又抽了抽鼻子，像是没寻到什么宝贝所以立刻放弃似的重新投奔了皮质转椅。他随着转椅被外力冲击的惯性带出一瞬时的摇晃，目光倒是未曾从床单上流转。那是大约半年前的三分钟热度，扎染狂饭的自己兴奋地吆喝着买来了全部的材料，最终却还是要耐心温柔的哥哥来收漂亮的尾。

拉开书桌最下层抽屉，在两条羊绒围巾虚浮地盖住的深处，捞出水蓝色的小玻璃瓶握在左手掌心，再打开笔电熟练地点选几个操作，同此前许多个相同的真实幻境一样，崔韩率讳莫如深的夜晚心跳开启。

右手的动作要和显示屏里正在播放的光滑游戏韵律契合，干燥微凉的，颤抖地掀起白衬衣贴上温热的小腹试探。耳机里传来两股尚可闻的压抑低喘，借着这燥人的背景音乐，崔韩率灵活地单手解开裤带再拉下拉链，痛苦也迫不及待地抚向微隆起的内裤前端。顺方向的捻揉加速胀大，正式抬了头便去掉最后暧昧的一层，握实到手里，和着在外耳道打转的淫蘼之音冲上云霄。视频里的两副胴体自然也交缠成了连理枝，攀在情欲造的海上，肉浪翻涌。

“这是坏孩子才会做的事情呀啵农！”崔韩率的思绪爬回现实时还顺带打捞了这句话。疲爽后的大脑混混沌沌的，好像是几年前被哥哥撞见小动作后留下的训斥吧？记不清了。

又这样倚着余韵后身体暂时的沉静在床上懒了一个多小时，开始有细碎的敲门声。是哥哥。哥哥甜蜜的声线隔了门也还是清脆：“啵农呐，刚刚有朋友送了你珉奎哥两张音乐节的门票，我明天画室有晚课，你和他去吧？”

/

徐明浩和崔韩率这对兄弟分房睡了很久后，崔韩率才觉出其中的好来。要知道，刚刚分房那时候，他不轻弹的男儿泪没少当着哥哥的面委屈地流。徐明浩是崔父崔母在崔韩率五岁那年领着他从中国孤儿院领养的幸运孩子，那里仅存的关于徐明浩的有效信息便是生辰和姓名，所以不同姓的两个小孩做上了不同年生却只差三个月的哥哥弟弟。

韩国人崔父和美国人崔母有浪漫自由的灵魂，相识于纽约的美术学院，爱情结晶崔韩率在那里长到五岁，他俩说，我们过二人世界吧，于是一通电话安排好负责照看的管家和亲朋，直飞航班带崔韩率落地位于首尔弘大隔壁的豪华别墅。他们又说，给啵农找个兄弟作伴吧，于是搜出中国孤儿院小孩最乖最聪明的新闻，隔天带着崔韩率再落地离韩国不远的中国辽宁。在孤儿院里，混血小漂亮崔韩率面对一众叽叽喳喳留着鼻涕的小屁孩畏惧又好奇的眼神，指了指角落里默默捏着小青蛙玩偶的徐明浩。

后来面对长大后的徐明浩问出为什么选我这种俗套问题，他也只是插着耳机耸耸肩：“因为其他人都太吵了。”

他没有告诉徐明浩的是，他多么感谢那些吵闹的小孩，把珍贵的哥哥捧到他面前。与父母常年异国的两兄弟理所当然吃住都紧紧黏在一起，崔韩率是徐明浩唯一的韩语老师，或者说，徐明浩陪伴崔韩率一起学习了人生要用到的所有知识。比起父母，徐明浩才是他的骨肉至亲，以至于在他提前于徐明浩分化的那天，燥热不安的他也下意识地先找寻徐明浩的怀抱。崔韩率会比徐明浩先分化是管家也早有意识的事，毕竟徐明浩被原生父母抛弃的很大原因就是体弱多病。但崔韩率分化的日子又比大家算得还要早一些，崔父崔母在飞首尔的航班上度过的十四个小时，崔韩率都状如新生儿蜷缩在哥哥的安抚里。

“崔啵农，你这是什么味道的信息素啊，怎么酸酸甜甜。”  
“唔…是小熊软糖呢！哥！我很喜欢吃的那个小熊软糖！”  
“什么嘛，你一个alpha居然这么甜，爸爸可是苦咖啡味的，超帅气！”  
“哥不许笑我！我看哥你也要分化成棉花糖味的！冰淇淋味的！”

说笑归说笑，徐明浩还是开开心心搂着巨型小熊软糖又睡了大半年，直到自己分化成海水味的omega。

崔韩率顺着床上打冷颤的徐明浩的头发，听着再次飞回家的爸爸妈妈给管家吩咐兄弟俩分房睡的安排。他居然忘记了alpha和omega不能同住的常识，也没考虑过哥哥会分化成哪种性别。

然后爸爸妈妈走到他的面前耐心教导：“啵农啊，以后在家里要记得收敛信息素了，明浩本来就体虚，要好好照顾哥哥。”他这才把关于omega的全部认知安放到他哥哥的身上，哥哥的左侧后颈有不能碰的腺体，哥哥会每个月忍受难耐的发情期。残酷的生理现实告诫他和哥哥要严肃保持距离。

小熊软糖开始一个人睡觉。哥哥也遵循着爸爸妈妈的叮嘱有意无意地减少和他的接触，如此分隔开的生活，那些虚实交织的夜晚关于你我当下和未来的细碎描画也就断了。他和哥哥各自毕业，哥哥开了独立画室，他还是像大学里一样和团队搞音乐。管家开玩笑说明浩才是继承了爸爸妈妈衣钵的亲儿子，他只感到鸿雁南飞却离了群的恐慌。闻遍香水柜台最终寻得的水蓝玻璃瓶最贴近哥哥分化那天满屋的空气，流离的孩子睡前悄悄还原安眠的回忆。他的每个长夜需要用满脑子的徐明浩疗愈上一个白昼人生一笔一划填满的剥离，他当起了愚公，移山的土又再被大风刮回他不愿直面的原处。再后来的某天他拉着脑海里的徐明浩共赴幻梦，醒来一手的黏腻。

他从怔愣进化到毛孔都迸发出狂喜，操，上帝亲手递了礼物忘了拿，他恨不得咚咚咚给上帝老儿磕三声虽迟但到的响头。他喜欢徐明浩，alpha喜欢omega，和太阳东升西落一个规律，又没有血缘关系，真爱万岁，追到哥哥岂不是只有同睡一辈子的道理。

崔韩率脑子绕过弯的这阵子恰逢新年，徐明浩暂休了画室，崔父崔母也千里迢迢赶来阖家团圆。团年饭桌上他积极地给哥哥倒水夹菜，盘算着羔羊几时落入虎口。徐明浩把他忙不歇的手温柔地按回到桌上覆着，他闻宠若惊地消受着哥哥久违的体温，听到令他午夜梦回也辗转缠绵的嗓音开口：

“爸，妈，我想说件事呀。我恋爱了。”

上帝是不会捧着礼物傻等的，礼物可以成为取悦任何人的礼物。

崔韩率隔天就在父母的邀请下见到了夺走原属于他的礼物的男人。那个哥哥口中叫做金珉奎的男alpha也不过只会端坐在沙发上陪自己的爸爸妈妈傻笑嘛。他假借看电视名义蹭了沙发一角，竖起耳朵侦查敌情。是哥哥画室里的第一批学员，互相欣赏对方画作里的精神世界，其他方面也情投意合便开始交往。好恨，为什么自己没遗传到父母的天赋？信息素是红酒味。怎么会，哥哥近来多了个红酒柜是这个原因吗。是安养人，老家还有一个妹妹。呵，乡下人，你今天踏入的这栋位于首尔的别墅怕不是你今生的至高体验。在国际服装品牌公司首尔分部做销售经理。嗯，最近经济局势太差，随时会被辞退吧？

崔韩率纵容嫉妒这片土壤孕育出娇艳剧毒的花，再亲手葬进自己永不为人知的精神孤岛。这边金珉奎却已经得了父母的嘱咐，把崔家当自己家，欢迎随时来住，尤其是明浩发情期更得同吃同睡安顺度过。

崔韩率失去了太久的哥哥身侧的床位，被金珉奎一个挺跃就躺满。他开始听到哥哥的房间传出从未有过的交谈声，有时他发现了一条有趣的推特冲向那间房，敲门的手也会被内里传来的尚且陌生的男声生硬制止。第一次从虚掩的房门路过听到属于哥哥的娇喘时，他呆愣着木了全身，甚至不知手往哪里摆。

习惯是顶顶可怕的事情。他的大脑一旦接纳了事态的发展，精神便总是牵着他去那扇门前偷听。他甚至学会了凭借哥哥呻吟的变化判断是否进入了发情期。他那种时候都是垂着头孤寂地立在门前，与门后情浓缱绻的两位只数米之遥却相隔甚远。

永无天日的刺激终会蒙蔽心智，崔韩率眼见他苦心经营的高楼塌了。

某个遍撒阳光的春日午后，那两人约他去看最新上映的大片，他假托歌词未完结，钻进那间房把早准备好的微型摄像头和窃听器装进了床正对面废弃的插座。

/

用这种下作的方式窥探哥哥的隐秘，崔韩率也是心虚紧张到后背僵直的，此刻的耳机里还没闹出大声响，他免不得被迫听自己被骨传导无限放大的心跳。“咚——咚——”他烦躁地转移注意力到显示屏，入眼便是金珉奎深棕色的发顶。

金珉奎捧着哥哥的脸。他们在接吻。

“咚—咚—咚—咚—”心突然猛烈地朝着一堵墙撞去，撞破了皮溅出鲜红，渗不出压抑的身体只能腥熏地埋进沉默的五脏。

崔韩率感到一股呼吸急促的燥热，鼻腔泛出隐约的酸甜，他妈的，视觉也能刺激到腺体吗。信息素被勾出来了。于是慌不迭地拧开最下层抽屉里的秘密蓝玻璃瓶对着面前的空气狂喷，欺骗大脑皮层的招数懦弱但有用。小熊软糖只认海水的滋养。

清新微咸的海水味勾勒出一小片天堂，快乐的孩童崔韩率荡着天梯向上攀升，上行的途中他耳畔传来一句叹息，声音不大却重重朝向鼓膜砸去。

“明浩好香。”

你在这里假意肖想的香甜，被别人抱了个满怀。快乐孩童崔韩率合理涌出暗黑色的不快乐，钻进眼尾成了射穿显示屏的光。

他看到哥哥被俯坐的金珉奎遮挡住大半个身子，只一张脸搭放在那人肩头，小嘴一张一合地和那人絮说生活琐事，不知轻重地冲着显示屏展现方才的热吻后的鲜红欲滴。哥哥的红玫瑰居然吐露着和自己有关的芬芳，崔韩率看得发痴，双耳对“上周和啵农去了酒庄”的叙述虔诚参拜。从这个角度看不出静默的金珉奎的动作，崔韩率胡乱地点击着放大也看不清被那人宽厚的POLO衫脊背遮住的故事主线。却也没再等多久，哥哥的浅蓝色睡衣睡裤就随着抛物线一秒落向地板。金珉奎又侧身往床头柜里寻着什么，短暂空隙里他看到他的哥哥，只一条纯白的平角内裤，乖乖斜靠在枕垫上等待的样子像温顺的羔羊。不可以。分化以前，这样的哥哥只会和我在一床被褥里相拥而眠。所幸羔羊哥哥还没念叨完酒庄的趣事，绵软的声线“啵农”“啵农”地提及着，是对崔韩率此刻如拥在怀般的安抚。

然后金珉奎就归了位，讨厌的声线说出令崔韩率讨厌的话：“明浩这种时候不应该只想着我吗？”  
“现在开始脑袋里只可以有珉奎。”

操，金珉奎，不准诱骗我哥。崔韩率听不出哥哥有什么回应，显示屏上哥哥被放大的小脸却一霎露出他从未见过的表情。七分的情欲缠绕了三分的痛苦，玫瑰花的芬芳也随之被阻断。显而易见，金珉奎在霸凌地大量释放信息素。“想要吗。”他听见金珉奎这个恶魔开始对哥哥洗脑，右手探向哥哥的身后做他看不见的小动作，“明浩想要的话我就给哦。”

小羊开始咩咩，耳机里的声波频道可预知地转为黏腻呻吟，没有哪个omega可以抗拒alpha的主动催情。这是令崔韩率倍感陌生的所谓哥哥的声音，他忍着不适低声怒骂金珉奎的变态征服欲。然后显示屏中的金珉奎埋头刺向哥哥的腺体。

“嘶……啊……”耳畔哥哥仿佛悄悄话般的吟叹告诉崔韩率，金珉奎的信息素开始在哥哥的肉体内肆意畅游，哥哥在爽。捏紧拳头，崔韩率抄起蓝玻璃瓶补喷了好几泵。

画面里的金珉奎颔首在哥哥左胸前凑近，崔韩率不用想也知道他在对哥哥做什么。可恶的是，崔韩率发现自己也随着金珉奎的动作，在想象哥哥胸前红豆的口感。太不齿了。可是刹不住车。金珉奎的右手探向哥哥的臀瓣，他借着显示屏只能看到手掌包裹的揉搓，和哥哥被拉扯下来一半的平角裤里若隐若现的光洁浑圆。好美，他笑自己燥郁嫉恨的同时还不忘对哥哥献上由衷的赞叹。他看不到金珉奎藏在哥哥身后的左手，故事辅线的剧情上演到哪一步，他大抵不敢去猜。

敬业演员金珉奎似是品出了观众崔韩率装睡的思想，崔韩率听到恶魔在开口：“你湿了。”

操。左手在对我哥哥做什么。我哥哥湿了要你说。湿了还不是因为你强制催情吗垃圾变态。崔韩率一时心口积愤只恨地要从显示屏里捉出金珉奎吊打三个回合。究竟是金珉奎的发言，还是单单“湿了”这个词，才害得崔韩率理智丧失，可能两个选项都得打叉。毕竟现下的崔韩率只顾得上惊恐地发现，稳稳坐在转椅上的自己，牛仔裤撑得紧绷。他自暴自弃地接受现实，颤着双手解了裤带卸下拘束，往濡湿的内裤前端喷洒镇静用的海水。哥哥在耳边喘得发骚，闭上眼倒像是为自己叫的一样。

这边显示屏内的两人不知何时换了位置，崔韩率双眸紧盯着哥哥裸着瘦弱的背攥着金珉奎的那东西一点一点往下坐。alpha执拗的胜负欲刺激他试图比较出自己和金珉奎那东西的大小差距，左手掌心便握着自己加速撸动，右手也粗鲁地敲击着鼠标放大镜头到两人交合那处。近距离特写没能给到崔韩率足够的审视时长，哥哥就已经把那根暗红完全吞了进去。嘶，烧得发烫。左掌接收到的触感汇入显示屏收纳的视觉，给了崔韩率全新的VR体验。或许就是哥哥的温度吗。视线里哥哥紧俏的肉臀占了满屏，自得其所地荡起秋千，崔韩率承击着满目泛粉色的臀肉摇晃和引得自己几乎血液栓塞的耳旁的浪荡呻楚，将欲情潮免不得把摩擦生热的掌心领会成了哥哥的禁忌甬道。信息素……信息素快闻不到了。他探出手荒乱地寻出玻璃瓶，小指的背骨撞到鼠标又跳回全景模式。他撒气似的用力按着泵头，看到金珉奎倏地坐立起来，启动唇齿为唯一的观众献上表演。崔韩率看他吻遍了弯腰所能光临的哥哥的遍地，双手扣住哥哥后肩那对艳丽的蝴蝶骨反复摩挲，又偏过头去吸吮出嫩红色的痕。那是自己昔日的安眠之源，虔诚如朝圣的苦行僧，步履数十年也未曾得以献吻。

悦耳催情的呻吟背景乐开始混入粗重的喘息，金珉奎突兀的提臀抽插打破了哥哥柔晃的频率，变作加速的被动拍打。崔韩率听到哥哥声调抬高溢出细碎的哭喊，收不住颤音的一声声“珉奎啊……珉奎啊……”是阶下囚的哀鸣。他自然知道哥哥正被金珉奎环抱着坠入极乐旋涡，却也止不住被泣音鞭打心脏到阵痛。

崔韩率的掌心着魔般地跟从了透过迷离视线射入眼底的交欢的频率，是三个人的同频欢愉。哥哥的蜜穴托了他的左手来和他幽会，他必然得借着左手把满心满眼的爱给哥哥送还。他也无意识开始深喘，目光里金珉奎双手捏住哥哥腰下两颗熟透的蜜桃，大力揉搓快兜不住将喷的果汁。他暗了暗眸子，右手自暴自弃地乱寻，海浪里奄奄一息的可怜人抓住转椅上弧度饱满、裹实了海绵的皮质拐角得以生息。

“珉奎……呜呜……快给我……”  
“呃啊……”

画面一滞。崔韩率恍然间失明。

他的哥哥蜷进金珉奎的怀里平复呼吸，精液打包了他的热忱顺着左手掌心悉数送入哥哥的幽深。

他听见金珉奎捕捉到哥哥双唇前的低语：“明浩呀，我爱你。”

明浩呀，我爱你。他在心里泣血地念。

/

禁海冲浪的小熊软糖随时会被天神逮捕吗。崔韩率每每梦醒时分总生出同一句自我拷问。

当然崔韩率也并不时时刻刻充当小熊软糖。大部分的平和白昼里，崔韩率还是崔韩率，无心替小熊软糖策划自首亦或是越狱的归宿。盛夏蝉鸣里他好奇的答案被好心递了上来，藏进金珉奎难得给自己手机拨来的一通电话。

“韩率，明浩发情期提前了……妈的，画室一个该死的alpha学员故意放信息素……没有没有，助理把他们都打发走了，他现在一个人在画室，我人在东京开会明天才能赶回来，你现在带上抑制剂去接他回家吧……没错，画室备用钥匙在他床头柜第二层抽屉里……千万记得收好信息素啊，他现在受不得刺激，拜托了。”

崔韩率也是第一次经历这种阵仗，他听出金珉奎沉着干练声线里难掩的担忧，血液就瞬间被紧张灌满每一毫升。担心哥哥的安危，必须立刻救哥哥。他摊开手按了按超负荷的心脏，莫名想到哥哥前几天为了送金珉奎去机场都误了按时的晚餐。此刻的崔韩率阖上眼都能看见自己全身加速奔流的鲜红血液明显开始缺氧发黑。那为什么不打给我呢哥哥，为什么不打给能立刻奔赴你的我呢。

抓了手机钥匙冲向地下车库，点火发动，一脚油门恨不得通往画室的路即刻挪位平铺成矢量位移。

伊甸园的果子熟了，要去摘吗。


End file.
